It's all Klaine and nothing else!
by Ilovecrisscolferforever
Summary: Kurt is missing Blaine really bad and Blaine is missing Blaine aswell. Kurt has a shock text off Blaine


After summer break… Senior year

Kurt walked into school with Mercedes feeling happy about it being their senior year and that it's going to be a good year… not full of bullies like last year.

He walked down the hall and although he was feeling happy, he still felt a little depressed. He tried to hide it but Mercedes knew him to well, so she turned to him and said

"Kurt, are you okay? You don't seem the happy cheerful self that you normally are."

"What? Umm… oh yeah, I'm fine… just um… tired after… umm waking up early this morning after umm… waking up like midday everyday over the summer vacation" Kurt said back with a bit of a stutter in his voice.

"Okay white boy! I know that's a lie so just spill on what's wrong"  
>"MERCEDES! Yes there is something the matter I admit but why do I always have to tell you everything?" Kurt said sternly to Mercedes.<p>

"Whoa there Kurt… you tell me everything 'cause we're best-friends. Or so I thought."

"Yeah, you are my best-friend 'Cedes. I'm sorry I snapped at you it's just… Oh nothing, I'll tell you in glee club"

They made friends and then carried on walking down the hall to their first glee club rehearsal. Mercedes was eager to find out kurts' trouble…

When they got there, they were the first ones there… Mercedes sat down and Kurt sat next to her. He got out the latest issue of VOGUE out of his bag and started reading it. Mercedes just sighed and then noticed a single tear running down Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt, why are you crying? You're not normally like this… come on spill babe." Mercedes said, now starting to get worried.

"HUH, fine" Kurt started " I'm just feeling a little depressed and sad today because it's my first day without Blaine since before the summer vacation and I just really miss him."

" aw, well you know it's gonna be like that till we graduate right? 'cause he's in a different school."

"yeah I know but I'm just really upset about it that's all… honestly Mercedes, just ignore me I'm just being stupid."

"Kurt, you're not being stupid, it's just a thing called LOVE"

Kurt then texted Blaine

To: Blaine

From: Kurt

'Hey B, how are you? I'm missing you like mad and even been crying because of it. ILOVEYOU'

Kurt felt relieved when Blaine texted back less than 2 minutes later

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

'Hey K, I'm actually doing worse than I thought actually, I've not concentrated in class once today, I'm missing you so bad it's unbelievable… That's why I have made my decision final… I'm transferring to McKinley'

To: Blaine

From: Kurt

'WHAT? You're transferring to McKinley? But I thought you loved it at Dalton?'

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

'Yeah I do love it here but I love you so much more'

Kurt heard a little 'aw' coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Quinn reading his texts to and from his gorgeous boyfriend

"Quinn, why the hell are you reading my texts? Their private" Said Kurt with a little bit of anger in his voice

"Kurt you've gotta understand that even though their private, their super cute" Quinn replied with a little smirk appearing on her face.

"Wait, am I missing something here or what?" Mercedes said

"Blaine just sent a text to Kurt saying he's transferring here to be with Kurt" Quinn said with a lot of cuteness in her voice.

"There we are Kurt, now you don't have to be depressed and sad anymore like you are today because your boyfriend will be here with you" Mercedes said very cheerfully.

" I know, I'm really pleased and happy that he's transferring here but I feel awful that he's doing it for me…" Kurt said shamefully.

"Aww, don't worry about it" Quinn started "It's him being here that matters the most right?" She finished

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I'm just being really stupid… So I guess I should text him about when he's transferring here, so I can be there to support him through his first slushie." He said followed by a light laugh where the girls joined in.

To: Blaine

From: Kurt

'Hey B, so happy your transferring here, you've made my day… when are you transferring and when is your first day here at McKinley?'

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

'Hey K, umm well my mom has sorted it out with Principal Figgins so my first day should be tomorrow I guess'

To: Blaine

From: Kurt

'GREAT! It will be amazing to have you here and being at the same school as each other again. Where do you want me to meet you tomorrow? Like to show you around'

Blaine didn't know how to answer this because he really wanted Kurt to sleep over his house that night so he had some comfort off someone before his first day in a brand new school. Feeling awkward he texted back…

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

'Well I was kinda wondering would you sleep over here tonight so I can have comfort off someone before my first at a brand new school'

He felt really embarrassed asking his boyfriend to stay over his house because if Kurt said yes to sleeping over, then that is the first time Blaine would have introduced Kurt to his parents. He knew quite well that his mother would gladly accept Kurt but he was worrying about his father, but it was a risk he had to take because he loves Kurt very much.

To: Blaine

From: Kurt

'Yeah that will be totally fine. Sorry I took so long to reply, I was ringing my dad to check if I could sleep over yours and he said it was absolutely fine.'

Blaine felt a rush of happiness through him and quickly replied…

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

'Awesome! Thanks for doing this Kurt, It really means so much to me how much support you are giving me xx I truly love you'

To: Blaine

From: Kurt

'Hey, hey, hey there's no problem. I truly love you too xx'

After school…

(In Kurt's house)

"Dad, I'm just gonna pack an overnight bag and head over to Blaine's house" Kurt shouted out to his father who was in the kitchen

"B-but you haven't even had dinner yet" came the response off Burt from the kitchen.

"I'm having dinner at Blaine's house. Sorry if you have prepared anything for me, just put it in the freezer and I will have it tomorrow or something" Kurt said as he walked into the kitchen

"Okay, I shall do that, you have a good night with Blaine and good days in school tomorrow… just ring me before you go to school okay?"

"Okay dad will do, bye" Kurt said giving a big sight

Kurt then gave his dad a little hug and walked out to his car.

(Blaine's house)

Kurt rang the doorbell at Blaine's house and within seconds of waiting, Blaine answered the door.

"Hey Kurt, drop your bag off here and then we are going out for dinner, just you and me. I had a phone call off mom and dad and they said they have gone to see grandma for the rest of the week. So that means I have the house to myself for 3 days. Would you stay over for that time please?" said a nervous but excited Blaine

"Umm sure… But I will have to check with my dad first." Said Kurt trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Oh yeah sure no problem… Let's go to dinner" Blaine said happily.

Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's hand and they walked hand in hand the 15 minute walk to the restaurant.

"WOW Blaine, why have you brought me here? We could have just gone to Breadstix you know… It would have been ok." Kurt said with a look of shock on his face.

"I have brought you here because it has delicious food and people from McKinley or Dalton don't come here so we won't be interrupted by anyone we know."

They had their food, paid the bill and headed for Blaine's house, once again hand in hand.

They got to Blaine's house and they sat down on the sofa, Blaine looked at Kurt as he put the television on. Kurt felt Blaine's gaze on him so he leaned back on the sofa and asked,

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing really, just thinking whether I should do this or not." Blaine said.

He leaned in to kiss Kurt on the lips..

Kurt's reply to the kiss was…

"Obviously you chose to do then." As he said that he giggled softly then Blaine joined in,

They leaned in for another kiss only this time it was more passionate.

Kurt broke the kiss and said

"Blaine, Your face tastes AWESOME!"

Blaine replied to that saying

"Yours tastes even more Awesome!"

With that Kurt leaned and started to Kiss Blaine.


End file.
